


Together at least

by R3DM00N



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3DM00N/pseuds/R3DM00N
Summary: Alec apologizes once again to Magnus and they finally settle things with each other and he feels nervous to try anything after all the mess they have been trough.But all ends well when starts well.





	Together at least

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first time actually writing a sex fic. ( >///^///< );;  
> I don't even know if it's sexy enough. I'm so embarrassed to even post this here, but here we go.

_This is it. This is my last chance. I just know it._  


Alec stood there, his heart aching at every beat as he tried to stop thinking of the worst, trying to breath slowly and calm himself down,feeling nervous as time seemed to be against him that very moment.  


_Even if he doesn't accept me back... I'll just have to live with it. he though as he gripped his hand tightly into a fist. Even if it hurts... I'll have to do it._  


Once again the same apology, once again the same pain in his chest, the same self depraving thoughts just lurking on the back in his head as he tries to keep track of his next words.  


-Magnus,ever since our...Fights. I... I can't -I can't think straight. -he said trying with every inch of his being not to break down.  


-Well, I can't do anything without...Thinking of you. -Magnus admits, the last words almost like a whisper.  


-Magnus I...  


Alec gets closer, but stops with only one step at Magnus direction.There is a heaviness in his chest as he finds out that the next words that come out of his mouth are the most absolute true.  


-I don't think i can live without you.  


_What a dumb thing to say... How can I say this when i was ready to leave him?_ -Alec's mind started to race and spin furiously and without control at that short time span. - _He is imortal, powerful and so much more than I ever deserve to have in my life...  
_

_Why did I come here? Why did I had to go and ruin things? I shouldn't had called him out here. I'll only hurt him again. Maybe I should just-_  


-I though i had to choose between you and the down world.- Magnus finally speaks, snapping Alec out of his own torment. -But i don't.  


That last sentence made the storm in Alec's heart subside, stop and lay still as it waited patiently for the other man's next words; the shadowhunter almost holding his breath.  


-A wise man once told me: "Relationships take effort." -Magnus continued making a silly try at imitating Alec.  


Alec chuckles as he feels a weight leave his shoulders, finally feeling like he could breath again as a smile spread trough his face.  


-Yeah. -he almost whispers. -That was an understatement.  


Magnus laughs and Alec feels himself falling for him once again at the sight of the smile upon the warlocks face, he wanted nothing more than to see that smile since all of this happen. A smile that was only for him, cause by him.  


-You know what is not an understatement?  


Alec smiles shyly as Magnus slowly approaches him. He touches the other's arm and brushes their hands together as they share a kiss that feel like small fireworks are bursting in his chest; somehow, Alec thinks Magnus can feel them too as he slowly holds Alec's shoulder tightly and break the kiss to look him in the eyes.  


-I'm all into parties but,uhm... -Magnus rolls his eyes and lowers his voice, dismissing the celebration happening behind him completely. -What you say we get out of here?  


-Yes.  


Alec can feel the stupid smile that rests on his face as he shyly turns to walk along side Magnus once again. He never though he would be able to do that again.  
Alec debates all the way if he should or not take Magnus' hands ,if he should say anything or not; he keeps debating with himself for so long that when they finally arrive at the loft, Alec realizes he doesn't have any idea what to say to Magnus.  


Even with everything that had happened -fighting with Magnus, almost dying, saving New York, almost losing Jace -Alec was completely lost at how he should proceed with things between them.  


He gets nervous as they climb into the elevator, his heart hammering hard,his face getting hotter as he feels Magnus slowly lacing their pinks togheter and glancing up at him.  


Alec strides quickly towards the loft, his mind racing a mile a minute, Magnus opens the door and they both get in without a word.  


_Why am i so nervous? It's Magnus! I shouldn't be nervous._ -Alec thinks as he takes off his jacket and striding back and forth in the living room.  


-What's wrong Alexander? -Magnus catches up with him. -You have been awfully quiet after our conversation. Are you... regretting?  


-No! -Alec screams without really meaning to. -T- That's not it.  


Alec falls onto the couch covering his face with his hands sighing deeply and trying to calm down, Magnus sitting at his side, staring at him with concern.  


-I-I know I shouldn't be nervous, but I am. -Alec confessed. -I'm lost at what i should say or do.  


-Oh Alexander.- Magnus sighs with a smile, reaching to cup Alec's face with his hand and softly stroking his thumb along his cheek, staring affectionately into his eyes. -You're so sweet. It's actually pretty cute that you're concerned with such a small thing.  


-It doesn't really feel small. -he mumbles looking away.  


-You don't have to be nervous about anything. -Magnus gets closer and presses his forehead against Alec's. -You can tell me anything and everything that comes to mind, even if is just about your concerns of what might have happened to all those demos that suddenly vanish.-he rolls his eyes with a smirk on his face, making Alec cough a laughed. -And you can touch me however you feel like to.  


Alec finally stares at Magnus eyes, their foreheads still pressed together, looking at every detail on the warlocks face. He actually feared he would lose this wonderful man forever, even now he can barely believe he is able to sit here in front of him so closely.  


Slowly, Alec approaches and plants a quick soft kiss on Magnus lips. It doesn't feel like enough so he kisses him again a little slower,but holding back not to cross a line he had drew for himself yet.  


-Alec sighed breaking the kiss. -I missed you so much.  


-I missed you too Alexander.-Magnus replies smiling softly and lovingly at him.  


-It was so hard to stay focused, to keep myself in check and stay away from you. -he confessed holding Magnus hand and stroking his thumb along the back of the other's hand. -And i'm not even sure if I deserve to be here with you right now.  


-Don't say that Alec. -Magnus covered Alec's hand with his own, staring into his eyes. -You were the one who didn't gave up on me, the one who wanted to fight for this relationship even when everything was against us.  


-I...After what happened in the beach, when you were closing that rift...-he sighs. -I realized that I wouldn't know what to do or what would happen if I lost you without making things right again between us. Even if we couldn't be together anymore... I-  


-Alec. -Magnus holds his hands tighter. -Don't. I can't think of us trying to act like we don't mean anything to each other. We would only end up hurting one another.  


Alec nods, feeling as if a great weight has been lift off his shoulder as a warmth spread in his chest,his heart starting to race again with every small touch until suddenly it was Magnus' turn to kiss him.  


He holds Alec's neck and kisses him more deeply,his tongue exploring the inside of the others mouth.Everything almost feels new, like this was the first they ever kissed like this.The taste, the warmth and the small gasped sounds Alec makes with his nose as he enjoys the contact of their tongues together.  


When they break the kiss, Alec has his eyes closed, his heart beating rapidly and loudly in his ears, his face getting hotter and there was the small problem that he felt like all the blood on his body went south, starting to making him feel uncomfortably tight on his pants.  


-We-we should stop.- Alec says even though he didn't exactly mean it.  


-Why? -Magnus whispers with desire. -Don't you want to?  


-Yes. I want to. -he replies, his voice deep. -But can we really?  


-Touch me Alexander. -Magnus whispers against Alec's lips. -I want you.  


And that was it, Alec sighs loudly and closes the espace between, chasing Magnus mouth, kissing him more passionately, holding him tightly by his waist, his hand exploring the back of this wonderful man on his arms,just above his clothes almost tearing them from his body.  


Alec kissed his way to Magnus neck as he tilted his head, giving Alec more access to his skin, feeling him give small bites until he reached Magnus collarbone and he shivered as he felt his skin being marked by Alec like that.A mark that would be very hard to hide with all the V neck shirts Magnus had,he though not really minding to show everyone that he belonged to Alec.  


Alec laid his head on Magnus shoulder as he breathed heavily,his hand resting on Magnus' waist, his pants getting tighter around his groin, the feeling getting almost unbearable, his heart pounding louder, the desire to strip Magnus right there and ravish every inch of him until they both became a complete mess. But the couch was too small, at least for Alec and everything he wanted to do to him.  


-Alexander. -Magnus whispered, brushing his lips against Alec's ear.  


Alec felt a jolt course trough his body, he completely lost control and quickly pulled Magnus closer, placing him into his lap and pushing himself up while holding the smaller man in place as he walked straight to Magnus' room.  


Alec kicked the door open with Magnus holding tight and giggling against his neck until Alec fell onto the bed on top of him with his knee placed between the warlock's legs, gasping for air and Magnus with a silly smile on his face that made Alec melt on the inside.  


-As graceful as ever shadowhunter. -Magnus says tugging at Alec's shirt colar.  


Alec chuckles and kisses Magnus with a smile, savoring him slowly, his hands exploring the inside of his lover's black shirt,feeling the smooth,hot skin of his torso underneath his touch once again.Until he slightly brushed his fingers over Magnus nipples causing him to moan and arch his back to feel that contact again, Alec's heart skipped in anticipation as he slowly reached up trough the perfect tanned skin underneath his fingertips and pulled the shirt out of Magnus' body, trowing it at the floor somewhere.  


He sat up and pulled his shirt off,also trowing it elsewhere as he felt Magnus eyes eating him up, his hands reaching at his now bare chest as they explored Alec's body slowly, his cat eyes showing and almost glowing with lust as he sat up to chase the other's lips, playfully biting at his lower lip and holding at the base of his jeans,unbuttoning it; sliding his hand to Alec's back to squeeze his ass, slightly kissing his belly and chest,Alec's hands lightly tugging at his hair.  


Magnus held Alec and spun them around changing positions so he was on top of Alec this time. Slowly he removed Alec's pant, hearing him grunting loudly when he had his boxer exposed, showing it was already wet with pre-cum and his member hard and pulsing underneath the fabric.  


-Magnus. -Alec moaned reaching to touch his hair.  


The warlock grinned at him as he used his teeth to bite at the pulsing member trough the fabric making Alec grunt in a deep, almost feral, voice as he pushed his hips up, wishing he didn't had his boxers on, desiring for more contact. Magnus bite at the elastic base of the boxers, slowly sliding them down with his teeth, slightly brushing his nose along Alec's hard cock, sending electric waves at both of them.  


Magnus began to tease his member with small bites to the head, slowly licking and stroking it at the same time, making Alec gasp and thrust to make the movement faster until he was held in place by his boyfriend and whined in dessaproval.  


-Stop teasing. -Alec said, his voice deep and heavy with desire.  


-You started it. -he joked licking his lips.  


-I'm done teasing.  


Before Magnus could see what was coming or do anything anymore, Alec spun him to his back and went down between his legs, quickly undoing his pants and trowing it away of his sight,pushing Magnus' boxers all the way down exposing his member to Alec's pleasure.  


-Seems like I have awoken the beast. -Magnus whispering, his voice playful, but just as lustful as Alec's.  


-Now face the consequences. - he replied against Magnus' cock.  


The way Alec looked at him and whispered, made Magnus shiver and almost come right there and then.Then Alec swallowed the warlock's member in one mouthful and in one quick swoop, moving up and down as he licked and worked his hand around it's base.  


Alec worked at Magnus cock meticulously, pumping and sucking at it as he heard the moans and groans of his warlock as he almost chanted Alec's name, thrusting into his mouth furiously. With a sudden and loud pop, Magnus whined at the lost of contact and looked down, his eyes seemed to glow even brighter as he watched Alec kissed his way up to reach at the bottle of lube on the side table next to the bed.  


He coated his fingers, slowly sucking and giving small teasing bites at Magnus' nipple, circling his middle finger at the warlocks entrance, teasing as he slowly started to stroke his member again. Magnus gasped and trusted into Alec's hand, trying to create more friction, moaning as he tugged at the sheets of the bed fiercely.  


When Alec inserted the first finger, Magnus almost screamed with the feeling of him thrusting it into him and slowly stretching him up, hungrily kissing each other and breaking apart to catch air from time to time.  


-Alexander! - he moaned when Alec inserted the second finger.  


Alec almost came when he heard it as he felt Magnus hole sucking and twitching around his fingers as he trusted them until he hit the warlock's sweet spot,making he gasp and open his eyes wide open.  


-You liked that? -Alec said,almost in a feral way, smirking up at him.  


-Fuck me. -he whispered, his eye flickering.  


-You sure? -Alec asked, brushing his lips over Magnus' cocks.  


-I want you. I need you, Alexander. -he answered, his voice dripping with desire for the man above him.  


-As you wish. -Alec replied grabbing a condom and putting it on as fast as he could.  


He positioned himself, carefully and slowly inserting his cock into Magnus' hole, feeling the warmth around it and the vibrations that came to his member as the warlock groaned and trembled with pleasure as he got used to Alec's cock inside him.  


-You ok? -he asked leaning above Magnus face as he breathed erratically. -Can i move?  


Magnus laced his legs around Alec's waist pulling him even closer, making them both groan giving the answer Alec needed to keep moving.  


He slowly thrusted into Magnus as he embraced him tightly, finking his nail at Alec's back as the thrusts got faster and harder, each time sending a new wave of pleasure to both of them as they moaned louder and louder seeking out even more contact from the other; even though they were already a mess of sweat as they clinging to one other fiercely, memorizing their scents and each part of the other's body with their eyes and hands,memorizing how the other's muscle tensed up and how they felt while connected to one another so deeply.  


-I can't take this anymore. -Magnus mumbled softly.  


Before Alec could ask or even slow down his movements to see what was wrong,Magnus changed their positions, with a flick of his wrist, so he was on top with Alec still inside of him. The change was so quick and sudden that both of them had to top for a moment as they got used with how Alec's member filled Magnus' inside and how it was pressed against his prostate in a whole new pressure as he fight the urge to come right there and then.  


Placing both hands on Alec's chest, Magnus slowly started to rock his hips, thrusting himself up and down Alec's cock, trembling at the wave of pleasure he felt every time it hit his prostate just at the right angle making it almost unbearable to keep holding back.  


Suddenly Alec grabbed Magnus' waist with one hand, starting to thrust faster into him as he pumped the warlock's member with his other hand trying to match the speed between his thrusts.  


-Magnus. -Alec grunted between gasps and moans.  


-I know baby. -he replied, holding to Alec's wrist lightly. -I'm close too.  


And so, with a few more fast thrusts, they both came undone, calling each others name loudly as they did. Magnus sperm splattered all over Alec's stomach as he fell on top of him completely exhausted and satisfied.  


Both slowly catching their breath, Magnus rolling to lay at Alec's side as they smiled, staring deeply into each others eyes; with a flick of the warlock's wrist everything was clean without either of them having to get up.  


-I love you. -Alec whispered, gently stroking Magnus' hair.  


-I love you too. -he replied, slowly blinking at him.  


They both smiled softly at each other as Alec hooked his arm around Magnus' waist, pulling him closer and lazily kissing his forehead with a sigh of content as he closed his eyes ready to fall asleep with the man he loved between his arms. But suddenly Alec opened his eyes again, pushing himself away to look into Magnus' eyes that were staring at him with confusion at the sudden movement.  


-Did we just had "make up sex"? -Alec blurted out staring at him.  


Magnus couldn't help himself and laughed at the question.Only his young and innocent Alexander would be able to make that kind of question in that type of situation.  


He smiles at Magnus that buries his face into Alec's chest and closes his eyes with a goofy smile on his face as he thinks how lucky he actually is to this small blissful moment together as he slowly lets himself slowly drift into sleep at the arms of the man that though him to love again.  


THE END

**Author's Note:**

> GAAHH~ Someone kill me please!! ( >///^///< )  
> I'm sorry(not really sorry) i wrote this. I'll just keep it here cause i kinda liked how kinky it was even though i have never wrote something like this before.(i actually laughed when i had to look for synonymous for a few words.)  
> Anyway~ See ya next time?  
> Maybe? Maybe not?  
> Ok. Bye.


End file.
